Investment
by FanWriter18
Summary: Accusing your new boss of sleeping with you isn't the greatest way to start a new job.
1. Chapter 1

I pull my glasses over my eyes, willing the dark shades to block out the glaring sun. I mentally curse Kate for taking me out for drinks last night. I normally don't do the whole bar hopping thing but I didn't have much choice last night. We were out till way past midnight. I knew I shouldn't have been out that late getting drunk. However, by the sixth shot and third margarita, I had forgotten all about my big job interview today.

I take slow steps towards the tall, gleaming building. _Grey Law._ My former boss, and good friend, Elliot, had done me a huge favor in referencing me to the head of this grand law practice to give me an interview for his assistant job. I wasn't going anywhere at me desk secretary job at Elliot's construction business so I decided I needed to get another job that will possibly get me started down the right path.

I downed the last of my coffee and take off my glasses before entering the intimidating building. Despite my my hangover, I was feeling extremely nervous. I've spent the better part of my two years out of college at Elliot's company. I didn't even really interview for the job. I just got it due to Kate's relationship with him. I sigh. _Don't freak yourself out Ana. You got this!_

I step off the elevator on the top floor and walk over the secretary's desk. She's busy answering phones left and right, all the while writing down details on her notepad. It looked like mayhem but for the petite blonde woman, she was doing well. I waited patiently, tugging on my skirt and blouse. She finally notices me and gives me a prompt smile.

"Anastasia Steele I presume?" she asks and I nod. "Right, follow me." She grabs an ear piece and sticking it in her ear before proceeding down the hall. I do my best to keep up with her without falling over. She opens a door to a conference room and lets me inside. "Mr. Grey will be with you shortly." She closes the door and I take in the large room. An elongated table that probably sits twelve people takes up most of the space. A giant monitor screen hangs on the wall opposite of me. A conference phone sets in the middle of the table. It's quiet and intimidating in here. I pull out a chair and take a seat while I wait for this Mr. Grey.

Ten minutes go by and my anxiety starts to build. This is probably just a tactic that corporate lawyers use to scare their potential employees. I take several deep breaths and close my eyes. My eyes shot open as I hear the door finally open. A man in a dark gray three-piece suit walks, with a folder in hand. He takes a seat across from me and I gulp as he opens the folder to reveal my resume. He reads it, not making any comments towards me. I just sit there. He gives off the aura of authority and power. I didn't know if I should say something. Before I can convince my mouth to talk, he looks up at me.

My eyes nearly bug out of their sockets. _Holy shit! That's the guy from last night._ My heart beat picks up pace.

"You okay Miss Steele? You just went pale." he asks and I can't form a response.

"Oh…uh…yeah."

"Okay, let's get started shall we?" he asks, not even flinching at the slightest. I try to push away the thoughts of last night and focus on his questions. After the interview, he leans back in his chair and rubs his right forefinger across his chin. "Can you start Wednesday?" he asks folding his hands.

"Oh yes, definitely!" I respond with a little too much enthusiasm.

"Great, I'll have Paul draw up your contract and send it over to your home address. Welcome aboard Miss Steele."

"Thank you so much, I look forward to working with you." I stand up to shake his hand and he follows suite. Before I decide to leave, I turn around to face him again.

"Sir, if you don't mind, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"Off the record?"

He nods. "Go ahead."

"Do you remember me from last night?" I ask, my cheeks burning. He looks shocked by my question.

"Pardon?"

"I…well…if I'm going to be working for you, I just don't want what happened between us last night to impact our work relationship."

He doesn't say anything and then it looks like something clicks in his head. He gives me a soft chuckle. Now I'm the one confused.

"Let me guess. You went to Trouble last night?" he asks and I nod my head.

"I'm terribly sorry Miss Steele but you have mistaken me for someone else."

I raise an eyebrow in confusion. "Well it's kind of hard to mistake somebody like you." I blush even more when I realized what I just said.

He chuckles again and stands up. "I appreciate the compliment but this happens to me more than you think." He takes out his phone and shows me a picture.

 _Oh. My. God. There's two of them?!_

"I have a twin Miss Steele." He answers my inner question. I look back up at him. _Way to embarrass yourself Ana._

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry." I apologize and he shrugs. He slips his phone back into his pocket.

"No worries. Like I said, I get it a lot. A lot less now that he doesn't spend so much time in the office anymore."

I cock my head at him. _What?_

"Walk with me?" he asks and I nod. We make our way out of the boardroom. We turn down the hall, away from the secretary desk.

"My brother and I built this law firm from the ground up. A couple of years ago, he felt like this wasn't satisfying him anymore so he built Trouble. It's his pride and joy now; his baby. That club is where he spends most of his time unless I need him for something necessary."

We stop in front of a pair of double doors. He nods towards the name plate. _Christian Grey, Name Partner._

"Christian is who you met last night. I'm Colton Grey, Managing Partner. And your new boss." He smirks at me.

"I'm so embarrassed."

"Don't be, at least you got to know one of the partners. He treated you well, I hope? I would hate to lose another assistant so soon."

"No worries about that. I'm terribly sorry. I had no idea you had a twin brother."

"It's all good, come on. I'll introduce you to Paul so you can negotiate your contract."

After I leave Grey Law and climb into a taxi, I immediately dial Kate.

"Don't worry Ana. You'll find something else." Kate answered.

"What?"

"I'm assuming you didn't get the job."

"No, I got it."

"Then why are you calling me?"

"Cause I have something to tell you. Geez, thanks for the confidence boost by the way."

"You know I'm always here for you. So what's up?"

"You remember that guy I told you about last night?"

"You mean the one you ditched me for half an hour for a quickie in the back office?"

I blush. "Yes that one."

"What about him?"

"He's my new boss's brother."

"What? How do you know?"

"I kind of accused him of banging me last night…"

"Nice going Ana, how in the world did you get that job?"

"How was I supposed to know he had a twin brother that looked exactly like him? Anyways, he was pretty cool about it. Explained it to me and all is good."

"You're one lucky girl Ana Steele. Are you going to bag his brother now too?"

"Eww Kate, no! He's my boss."

"He's single right?"

"I can't believe we're talking about this."

"What if you meet him again?"

"I don't know. I can't really avoid him now."

"What do you mean?"

"He works at the law firm too."

"No shit, really?"

"Yes really."

"What a fucking small world huh?"

"You're telling me."

"Now you two can have like hot, office sex."

"Bye Kate."

 **Author's Note: This idea has been running through my mind for weeks so I thought I write it. Anyways, finally caught a break from school work. Will update stories soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

The persistent ringing of my phone finally forced me awake. I search for my mobile on the nightstand and finally grasp it. I flip over, slide the answer button and groan a "hello" into it.

"Morning sunshine." I hear my brother's voice come through.

"What time is it?" I ask, blinking at the sunlight coming through my window shades.

"Almost ten. Why such a late morning? Busy night?" His voice sounded accusatory.

"You can say that. What's with the wakeup call?"

"I just hired a new assistant. She starts Wednesday."

"Okay and I care why?"

"Well for one, you're a name partner. You're supposed to care. And two, I believe you've had the pleasure of meeting her already."

"I have?"

"Yes, last night. She accused me of sleeping with her. Boy was that one fun to explain."

My brain kick starts as it remembers the memory of the girl from last night. She was fucking amazing. "No shit, really?"

"Yes really."

"Huh, small world."

"Yes it is so don't go making it a habit of fucking a possible employee every night okay?"

"Well it's not like I knew she was going to interview at the firm."

"You would if you were here to look over the applicants' files."

"Yeah, yeah. So is she like your own assistant or is she available to anyone?"

"That'll be up to her but she'll mainly work for me. Don't go making any crazy ideas Christian."

"Nonsense. I know when to be professional."

"Don't fuck this one up Christian."

"I think I already did bro, very well." I smirk into the phone.

"Gross, will I be expecting you Wednesday?"

"You bet."

I swing my legs around to the floor and sit up, smirking. I couldn't wait till Wednesday.

* * *

 _Wednesday_

My assistant, Andrea meets me at the elevator with my coffee in hand and some paperwork. "Good morning sir," she greets me and hands over my coffee.

"Morning Andrea." I smile and graciously sip on the perfect temperature coffee. God knows where I be without Andrea.

"I have the monthly financial report for Trouble here for you. I also have your schedule for the day at the office all ready."

"Great, what's the first thing on the list?"

"I believe you have a video conference with the Boston branch to talk about possible expansions?"

I stop causing her to momentarily stop herself in surprise and look up from her tablet. "Keep that conference on hold. I have something to do first." I hand her my coffee and walk in the direction of my brother's office.

"Uh okay."

I give a gently knock on the door before opening it. Colton looks up from his computer. "Christian." Hmm, she's not here. I look around his big office. "If you're looking for Anastasia, she's not here yet."

Anastasia. Huh, pretty name.

"That's okay, I don't mind waiting."

"Christian, need I remind you that we don't need a sexual harassment suit against us?"

"Oh pipe down, I'm not going to do anything inappropriate. I just want the opportunity to introduce myself."

Just at that moment, the angel from last night shows up. "Good morning sir. I have your schedule prepare and ready for you." She's looking down at her tablet and hasn't realized I'm in the room.

"Good morning," I announce and she looks up at me. She stops in her tracks, eyes wide like a deer caught in the headlights.

"Uh morning." She responds slowly.

"Miss Steele, my brother Christian Grey." Colton speaks from his desk and I extend my hand to shake hers. Her small hand grasps mine and I smile at the thought of where that exact hand has been: all over me.

"Nice to finally put a name to the face Miss Steele." I kiss the back of her hand. She blushes and fuck me if it isn't the cutest shit ever. I can almost feel the rolling eyes of Colton from behind me.

"Don't you have a meeting to attend?" Colton asks and I chuckle. My brother, the best cock-block ever in mankind history.

"Certainly but I wanted to introduce myself to the new hire. So good to see you again Miss Steele. I regret having to cut this short but I certainly hope to see you around."

"Ah…of…of course…Mr. Grey." She stutters and I smirk. I have her all in a frenzy.

"Catch you later Colton." I throw a farewell over my shoulder to my brother as I walk out the door.

* * *

Luck must be on my side. I made my way into the copy room to find Miss Steele pushing the buttons to our copier. I watch as she confuses herself with the machine.

"Need help?" I ask and she jumps in shock.

"Oh Mr. Grey…hi…"

"Hello Miss Steele."

"Uh…can I help you?"

"I think the correct question is can I help you? Haven't quite got the hang of the copier yet huh?"

"First day." She shyly laughs and I nod. I walk over and press the correct buttons. The machine kicks into gear. I turn my attention back to her and she's looking off into the corner.

"Am I making you uncomfortable Miss Steele?"

"No…yes…I don't know."

"Listen, this is strictly a working relationship. What happened between us a couple of nights ago won't affect anything."

"Really?"

"Not unless you want it to." I arch my brow.

"What?"

I chuckle and shake my head. Okay time to let her off. "I'm kidding. I'm a professional man Miss Steele, and being a lawyer, I know the law of sexual harassment. I will not do anything inappropriate towards you. I apologize for making you feel uncomfortable."

She shakes her head. "No, you didn't make me feel uncomfortable. Just wasn't sure how the other night was going to affect my job."

"It won't, I promise. We'll forget it ever happened. I make it a rule not to mix business and pleasure so it won't happen again." She seems to think about it for a moment before nodding her head.

"Okay."

"Well Miss Steele, I'll let you get back to making copies. If you ever need anything, you know where my office is."

"Yeah, thanks Mr. Grey." I give her a curt nod and turn to walk away.


	3. Chapter 3

"Seriously? You're making me go to this?" I complain as I pace back and forth in front of Colton's desk. He sighs and sits back in his chair.

"Yes, you have to go. One of us has to show up and I can't make it cause I'm working on a case. It's only a weekend trip to Los Angeles. You'll be there for the two days and be back Monday morning, which gives you plenty of time to get ready for opening at Trouble. You can even take the company jet."

"I have my own jet." I mutter, taking a seat.

"You're a name partner Christian, it's a small part of your job here."

"I don't have a date."

"You don't need one."

"You know I hate socializing with people."

He sighs again. Ana walks into the office at the moment to hand Colton some paperwork. He looks from his assistant to me and back to her. "You can take Ana."

She stops besides me and looks between us. "Um…take me where?"

"My dear brother has booked me a table at one of our client's charity event in Los Angeles this weekend; no matter how much I don't want to go and trust me, I don't."

Colton turns to me. "And my dear brother is too much of a shithead to go alone. I want you to go with him to keep him in line. Knowing him, he'll say something that will make our client fire us."

I flash a smile at her. "But I don't have anything fancy to wear." Ana replies.

"No worries, I can have Gabriel hook you up. He has a remarkable sense for fashion."

"Uh…"

"Please Ana, don't let me die in misery this weekend. I don't even like Atlas."

"Wait, you're going to the annual Atlas charity event."

"Yeah, you know about it?" Colton intervenes between us.

"Yeah, Matt Atlas hosts this event every year, drawing in hundreds of people and those hundreds are the only ones who get invited. There's very expensive trips and prizes that gets bid off every year."

"So you want to go or not?" I butt in and she hesitates to answer again.

"You'll get to fly on a private plane with me." I add and she rolls her eyes at me. I've come to respect her wish on making our relationship strictly professional but that doesn't mean I can't tease her every now and then.

"If I have to." She finally answers and my smile gets wider.

"Great, you can have Friday afternoon off to get ready for the trip." Colton responds and Ana nods before heading out of the office.

"Now, you need to behave." Colton directs at me.

"Oh don't worry about me little brother."

Colton snorts. "I was born five minutes after you."

"Still my little brother." I smirk at him and leave his office. My weekend plans just got a whole lot better.

* * *

Saturday morning rolls around a lot faster than I anticipated. I had Andrea put in a call to Gabriel to pick out an evening gown for Ana and a matching black and white suit for me. I know I'm supposed to wear a tux but bowties annoy me.

I had called ahead to Johnny to get the jet ready by 10 so we can get to L.A around 1. That'll give us enough time to get ready for the actual charity part of the event. I've given Taylor the weekend off. He very much deserves it.

In fact, his last job today is to fetch Ana and then me and head over to the airport. My bag had already been packed since last night as Gail is very good at her job. I straighten out my collar before checking myself in the mirror.

I'm dressed in a pair of dark jeans and a dark gray button up; topped with a leather jacket. "Mr. Grey," Gail calls from the doorway.

"Yes Gail?"

"Jason is downstairs."

Sometimes I forget that Taylor and Gail are dating. I'm so used to calling Taylor by his last name and not his first.

"Thank you Gail. Has Gabriel sent over the clothes?"

"Yes, they're in garment bags and all set to go."

"Great," I walk over to Gail and kiss her on the cheek. "You have a wonderful weekend Gail."

"You too Mr. Grey." She calls after me. I grab my bag and head for the private elevator to take me down to the garage where Taylor and Ana should be waiting. Ana. The brunette beauty that I can't have. Well I've had her once but I want her again. However, I must respect her wish and my brother's. I need to keep things professional.

The double doors open and I step out. I toss my bag in the back of the SUV and slide in the passenger seat.

Ana is sitting next to me, her hands clasped in her lap. "Morning Miss Steele." I greet her and she gives me a tight smile.

"Morning Anastasia."

"Please we're not on the clock, call me Christian. Are you excited?"

"I guess so."

"Have you ever been to L.A?"

"No, this'll be my first."

"Wonderful city. Full of life and celebrities. However, I prefer New York." Taylor pulls us out of the garage. "Ever been there?"

"Can't say I have."

"Shame, so how do you know about the Atlas Charity Ball?"

"Well I studied up on him when I got hired for the job; just in case Mr. Grey ever asked anything about him. Not to mention, my best friend is like totally in love with the man. She knows everything there is to know about him."

"Ah yes, Matthew Atlas, boy genius and multi-millionaire. It's a wonder how no one has snatched him up yet."

"Maybe he's just not ready to settle. He is only 25 and still in his prime."

"Do you find him attractive?" I ask her and she gives me an inquisitive look.

"Um…I guess."

"You guess?"

"He's not really my type."

"And what is your type Miss Steele?"

She blushes and doesn't answer my question. "We're here Mr. Grey." Taylor announces and I drop the conversation.

We step out. Taylor grabs our bags. I'm surprised to find she had only packed one bag.

I allow her to climb the stairs to my private jet first. She does so and I follow her. Johnny is sitting on the couch when we enter. "Johnny," I greet him and he stands up to shake hands with me.

"Hey boss."

"Johnny meet Miss Anastasia Steele. Ana, this is my pilot Johnny."

"Pleasure ma'am." He shakes her hand.

"Nice to meet you Johnny."

"Let's start her up. We've got a long flight."

"Right away boss."

Taylor sets our bags down and bids us farewell. The door closes and I take a seat across from Ana. We belt in and wait for the plane to lift.

Once we're in the air, it's silent among us. I peek over at Ana and she's taken a book out to read.

* * *

We land in L.A.X. three hours later. The car I had requested is sitting idly outside the terminal.

"Good afternoon Mr. Grey," an older gentleman greets me and I nod at him. I had pulled on my aviators since L.A tends to be a little sunnier than Seattle. "I've got your car ready for you, sir."

"Thank you." I take the keys from his extended hand and open the trunk. I put both mine and Ana's bags in before shutting it. Ana is gawking at my rented car.

"Just wait till you feel her purring underneath your feet. Come on. We're going to be late." I usher her into the passenger side. I get in and start her down towards the exit. Once we get into traffic, I put her into drive and Ana nearly screams in excitement.

The girl loves a good sport car. I'll remember to take note of that. Within minutes, I pull us up front of the Mondrian Hotel. I get out and Ana follows suit. "Don't scratch her, she's a rental." I toss the keys to the valet and he nods enthusiastically.

The bell boy grabs our bags and heads upstairs while I check in at the counter. "Hello Mr. Grey, so nice to see you again." The girl at the check in counter smiles at me.

"Always a pleasure to be here."

"Two suites coming right up."

I turn to look at Ana over my shoulder. She's taking in the view, at awe of the modern luxury hotel. I'm so concentrated on taking in her beauty that I almost didn't hear the girl calling my name. She hands me the two suite keys and I thank her.

I start towards the elevators and Ana follows quickly. Once we're in I press the button for the suites.

"We're in adjacent rooms. Here's your key. Be ready by four. The limo will pick us up at five. The charity bid event starts at 6. Wear the blue dress; save the black one for tomorrow."

She nods her understanding as the elevator comes to our floor. I get to my door first and sneak a glance as she enters hers. I enter mine after I hear her door close. I shed my jacket and lay over the back of the chair in the living room. I walk into the bedroom and open the blinds to let in the sunshine. The sight of the city never ceases to amaze me.

I start unbuttoning my shirt. There's a knock at my door and I go to answer it. Ana is standing there and she's taken aback when I pull the door open. I watch her as her eyes move down to my open shirt and naked torso.

I clear my throat and she immediately shifts her gaze to meet mine. She blushes at being caught and I smirk. "How can I help you Ana?"

"Um…your brother is trying to reach you." I retreat my phone from my bag on the couch. 10 missed calls from Colton. I roll my eyes as I approach the door again.

"Thank you Ana." She nods and disappears back into the room, still red as a tomato. I unlock my phone and call Colton.

* * *

At 3:50, I'm knocking on Ana's door. I wait for a couple seconds as she hurries to the door to answer it.

When she opens it, I'm the one whose floored. I take my damn time looking her up and down. The floor length dark blue dress hugs her every curve and the hidden heels gives her some added height to bring her to just below my nose.

"You look beautiful Anastasia." She smiles at me.

"Thank you. You…uh…look good too." I look down at my gray suit and shrug. I raise the matching dark blue tie in my right hand.

"I need help. Do you mind?"

She lets me in and I walk over to the closest mirror. I turn to face her and hand her the tie. I flip my collar up and wait for her. She slides the blue tie over me and start to work.

"How can a lawyer who wears expensive suits not know how to tie a tie?" she asks as she finishes the knot and pushes it up to my throat before collapsing the collar of the white button up.

"Oh I know how, I just wanted to see if you did. Plus, I wanted an excuse to come see you before we leave." I turn to the mirror to check her handy work. "Nice job Miss Steele."

She rolls her eyes at me and walks over to the coffee table to grab her silver clutch. "Well you can thank my dad. I had to tie his every morning before he went to work; got a lot of practice."

"What did your dad do?"

"He was a business man."

"What kind of business?"

"Trade although he never really talked about it." I can tell she's lying but I don't push her on it.

"Are you ready?" she asks and I walk over to her.

"Ready as ever." I led her out of her suite and down the elevator to the lobby. We wait outside for the limo driver to pull around. I hold the door open as she steps inside.

I sidle up next to her as the driver pulls us into the traffic. "You know; I think I might enjoy this event." I smile at her and she blushes.

We pull up and step out, the party had already started. We skip the red carpet and walk immediately inside the event.

We check in. As soon as we step in, a waiter offers us champagne. I grab one for Ana and steer us towards the bar. I'm more of a whiskey guy. I order my drink and watch Ana take in all the high end people.

"God, I stick out like a sour thumb. I have no idea how to interact with these kind of people."

I grab my drink from the bartender and take a sip. "The key is to let them do all the talking. Nod here and there and give a few comments. The conversation will flow nicely if you let them talk about something they enjoy. No worries, I won't let you out of my sight. Besides, Colton said you're supposed to keep me in check." I wink at her and she smiles.

"Christian Grey," I turn to face whoever was calling my name. Matthew Atlas was standing beside me with his current flame on his arm.

"Atlas." I extend my hand to him and he clasps it firmly.

"You don't usually show up to these things." He waves at the room.

"Well, somebody had to show up and Colton was lucky enough to be busy." Atlas chuckles and turns his eyes to Ana. I watch as he looks at Ana with those beady little eyes. Even with a girl on his arm, he still looks at Ana like she's going to be his next conquest.

My blood boils but I keep my temper at bay. No need to explode on one of our biggest clients.

"Who must this be?" he asks for Ana's hand and she sets it in his. He brings it to his lip for a long kiss. I take a sip of my drink to prevent anything bad from happening. I don't like Atlas and he knows it. However, I've never wanted to deck the guy so much before in my life.

"Anastasia Steele, Mr. Grey's assistant." She introduces herself and Atlas smirks at me.

"A very pretty assistant you have Christian." I want to clarify that she's actually Colton's assistant but I like the idea of Atlas thinking she's mine.

"She does her job well. She got me here." I reply and Atlas nods.

"Well if you ever get tired of the Greys, please come my way. I could teach you a few things." Atlas comments.

My jaw tightens. "I'm pretty happy where I am Mr. Atlas. Besides, it looks like you already have a handful of employees to do your bidding." She nods at the arm candy besides him and I smirk. Miss Steele can certainly throw down.

Atlas doesn't reply but bid us a farewell. I finish my drink and look down at Ana. She looks up at me. Damn how much I want to kiss those lips.

I turn back towards the bar to prevent anything from happening.


End file.
